May the Force Be With You
by mandy52799
Summary: Jasper and Edward are playing a friendly game of Star Wars..in the dark.  Rated M for disturbances in the force. This is crack/slash/semi-crossover.  My quickie one shot for my beloved Penny. I blame you for this. LOL.
1. Chapter 1

** I am not responsible for any injuries incurred while trying to recreate the scene herein. Proceed at your own risk. Oh, and I do not own the awesomeness that exists in the minds of Stephanie Meyer and George Lucas. I only like to molest their characters.**

"Why do you always get to be Mace Windu? I don't wanna be Darth Sidious. He's so old and ugly!" Jasper lamented.

Edward kissed Jasper on the cheek as he rolled the red glow-in-the-dark condom down his shaft. He called on his Jedi peace negotiation skills to get his way.

"Because, I'm hung like Samuel L, and my cock looks awesome in purple. And don't worry, you're way prettier than Darth Sidious."

Jasper fought the urge to smile. He had to admit, Edwards cock did look exceptionally nice wrapped in the purple latex, and he was definitely a Jedi Master. He couldn't wait for the battle to begin. He quickly hopped over to shut of the lights, feeling Edward's admiring gaze on his ass.

Edward's glowing purple cock guided Jasper back to him; like a beacon of pleasure.

"Come to the Darkside, Mace. You'll find it so much more...enjoyable." Jasper uttered breathily.

"Mmmm...May the force be in you." Edward moaned out as their saber cocks began their duel, stroking up against each other. Edward was having a hard time controlling the force as the pleasure of Cock Wars drove him to the brink. He brought the battle closer between them, capturing Jasper's mouth and holding it hostage. "Fuck, I'm feeling a great disturbance in the Force." he ground out.

Suddenly the door burst open; the light flipping on.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Emmett bellowed out.

Jasper and Edward were frozen in stunned silence, their cocks pressed together like an epic clash of light sabers. They were both so close to their destiny. Emmett slammed the door and stormed over to the oversized chair in the corner.

"Fucking Star Whores...I can't believe this shit!" He stood up and dropped his pants. "Now I gotta be motherfucking Hans Solo." He grabbed his blaster firmly and joined the battle for the re-pubic.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Edward or Carlisle (damnit) or any of the various lines and images I'm stealing from Star Wars.**

**Episode 1: The Saga Begins (flashback to Edward first time in council)  
><strong>

Edward walked into the dark club with a bit of trepidation. He knew he was a good looking man; he always had a flock of women falling at his feet. It wasn't enough for the young stud though. He needed more.

Smoothing down his robe one last time, he took a deep breath and checked that his lightsaber was prominently displayed. He stroked its hardness. Purple always got his pulse racing. He found the contrast against his pale skin stunning; almost making it sparkle.

Looking up he found himself caught in the eyes of a gorgeous creature. Blonde hair with a small braid. Piercing blue eyes that matched the glow radiating from the vicinity of his pants. _"Nice saber." _He thought.

He felt the force drawing him forward. The force was strong with this one.

"Are you an angel? I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe."

"Mace Windu, but you can call me Edward," he said; thrusting his hand forward in peace.

"Uh..um I am a person, and my name is Anakin, Anakin Skywalker. Call me Carlisle," the man said timidly.

He sensed much fear in this one. He may not be able to train him to be a Jedi, but he was itching to see Skywalker's darkside.

"What is your mission here, young Skywalker?" Edward said with a smirk.

"I'm going to the Jedi Temple to start my training, I hope." Carlisle replied timidly.

Edward felt his eyebrow raise. "Temple eh?" He wrapped his arm around Carlisle, toying with his braid. "You know, I've heard you are amazing with that pod of yours; mind if I take it for a ride? I think you are well on the path to becoming Darth In-vader."


End file.
